Truth or Dare
by oOLiveLaughLoveOo
Summary: Chelsea and Nicole have alot fun at their slumber party ;


Nicole, dressed in pajamas with pigtails, walked up the stairs to Chelsea's apartment. She and Chelsea were best friends, so Nicole usually just let herself in.

JONAS L.A had been done filming for a couple months and Nicole hadn't really hung out with Chelsea. So, they decided to have a slumber party! With movies, popcorn, truth or dare, the shebang.

"Chels?" Nicole yelled placing her bag down.  
"Yeah, I'm in the bedroom!" Chelsea yelled.

Nicole walked into Chelsea's bedroom. She was sitting on the bed. She patted a spot next to her and Nicole went and sat down.

The girls talked for awhile, catching up on things. And then, Nicole suggested they play truth or dare. It was Nicole's turn.

"So, Nicole… truth or dare?" Chelsea asked.  
"Uhm… truth." Nicole smiled.  
"Have you and Nick had sex yet?"  
"Haha, yes."  
"Oh my god, is it hot sex?"  
"Yeah. We'll make a porno for you to watch."  
"Ooo! I'm excited!"  
"Okay. Your turn. Truth or dare?" Nicole asked Chelsea.  
"I'm in the mood for something fun. Dare."  
"I dare you to… kiss me."

At first, Chelsea was somewhat startled. But, you can't back out of a dare unless you're a chickenshit. And Chelsea Stuab was NOT a chickenshit. She slowly moved over to Nicole. Their faces were just inches away. Then, Chelsea thrusted her lips to Nicole's.

Nicole fell backwards on the bed with Chelsea still on top of her, kissing her. Chelsea began kissing down Nicole's neck. She sucked on the side and 'marked' her with her kisses.

"Mmm, Chels.." Nicole moaned softly.

Chelsea kept moving down Nicole's chest. She tore Nicole's top off and unhooked her bra. She marveled at the erect nipples on Nicole. She began to gently suck on one nipple while pinching the other one with her index finger and thumb.

"Mm, baby." Nicole groaned.

Chelsea kept sucking and then gently bit down, not drawing any blood. Then she realized that the other nipple should get some attention so began sucking on it.

Meanwhile, Nicole was ripping off Chelsea's shirt. Once she got it off she unhooked Chelsea's bra and grabbed her breasts. She pinched and massaged each nipple with her hands.

Chelsea's mouth was moving down Nicole's soft body. She got to the edge of her pants and then stopped.

"Why did you stop?" Nicole complained.  
"We need to get your pants off." Chelsea grinned.

She pulled off Nicole's pants, followed by her underwear. "Hmm, might as well take mine off too." She shrugged and slid her pants off as well. "Now, where were we?"

Chelsea moved back down to Nicole's opening. She placed Nicole's legs on her shoulders and began kissing her inner thighs, teasing Nicole.

"Ch-Chelsea. Don't fucking tease."

Chelsea laughed and then softly and slowly pulled apart Nicole's pink and puffy. She slid her tongue in and swirled it around. She found Nicole's clit and sucked on it.

"Oh yeah. Bite that clit. Mm, fuck yeah." Nicole moaned as she grabbed Chelsea's hair.

Chelsea bit down on Nicole's clit as she was told. She slid her fingers in as well and swirled them around. The wetness made it easy for them to slide in and out of Nicole.

"Fuuuuuck! Chels, I'm so fucking close!" Nicole arched her back as she felt her climax coming [no pun needed].

Chelsea bit harder and swirled her fingers in and out faster. She wanted Nicole's white, sticky, fluids. And finally, Nicole erupted. White fluid splat on Chelsea's face. She licked the outside of Nicole's slit to get some of her delicious fluids.

Nicole relaxed on the bed, breathing heavy. Chelsea moved over to Nicole and Nicole licked her fluids off of Chelsea's face. "Mm, you're turn." Nicole winked. Nicole sat up and left Chelsea lying down.

"Get on your knees." Nicole demanded.

Chelsea got on her knees, with her ass up in the air . Nicole faced Chelsea's ass and smacked it. Chelsea let out a small yelp. Nicole began rubbing Chelsea's ass cheeks. She moved her mouth to the top of the crack and began to lick.

Nicole kept sliding her tongue down the crack and got to the center. She slid her tongue in. Nicole slid to fingers in with her tongue.

"Damn girl, you're tight." Nicole quickly spoke before returning to her position.  
"Uhh, just make me come, damn it!" Chelsea moaned.

Nicole moved her free hand to Chelsea's pussy and slid it in. She found the clit and massaged it. Back as Chelsea's ass, Nicole slid in another finger and moved them in out.

"Ah, fuck! Nicole!"

Nicole loved Chelsea screaming her name in pleasure. She slid a fourth finger into her ass and three fingers in Chelsea's pussy.

"Uuhh! Uhh! Ni-Nicole! Fuck!" Chelsea moaned. She rocked her hips back and forth, in motion with Nicole sliding her fingers in out of Chelsea's ass.

Nicole kept swirling fingers around and licking Chelsea's ass. She could feel Chelsea begin to shake as her climax became near. Chelsea let out a loud scream and white fluids erupted from her pussy and covered Nicole's hand.

Nicole took her fingers out and licked the fluids off them. Chelsea turned around on her back and Nicole crawled up to Chelsea. Chelsea put her arm around Nicole and kissed her head gently.

"So," Chelsea said once her breath was stabilized, "We should pick dares more often."


End file.
